Soulmate
by alternativeaccount
Summary: A re-do of some of the more... cliche MR plots, in my style; whilst trying to avoid falling into the traps laid out for me by other authors. Has an actual plot. Incluces lemons, limes, and plenty Fax.
1. Meetings

**Meetings: Chapter One**

It had been going on for a while now. Right underneath everyone's nose, but maybe that's why it was always so good. They had been waiting until the dead of the night, every night for weeks, just for moments like these.

When her door would slowly open - the only well-oiled one in the house - and it would appear like there was no-one there, and then soft footsteps would make their way over to her as the door clicked shut. And there he would be. There, in all of his glory. Fang; her dark knight, a devilish grin on his face as he looked her up and down from where he was, in his position by the bed.

Mostly, they'd leave the TV on in the background; to cover up the noises, just in case someone woke up. With Russell Howard playing in the background, no-one would wonder what the two of them were doing in Max's room. Everyone knew that Max and Fang _adored_ Russell Howard. Or rather, _Max_ adored Russell Howard, although Fang only really like him because Max did.

Max had been getting increasingly more inventive with ways to torture him until she could be sure that he would make their nightly meetings. Subtle things that no-one else picked up on, but were enough to drive him nearly over the edge. The way her hand seemed to ghost over all of his lower body under the table at dinner.

The way that when they were sat watched a film and she was curled up on his knee - every soft curve and sharp angle of her pressed against him - and then she would wriggle, ever so slightly, but in just the right way. Hitting just the right places.

The way that she'd walked around for the latter part of the evening, when it was just her, Iggy and Fang awake in nothing more than her bra, a tank top, some hot pants and some tube socks; her wings slightly unfolded, giving her the look of a fallen angel.

Not particularly Max-like, but hey. She was every guys dream, and she was _his_. He was never letting her go, and he made sure that she knew that.

She was splayed across the bed now, managing to sit comfortably against the head-board and look smoulderingly sexy at the same time. How she pulled it off, he would never know, but she did it well.

"I'm liking the new outfits," Fang said gently, crawling across the bed towards her - his hearing, currently tuned into her heartbeat, caught the way that it was suddenly thundering. "Although if I had my way, you'd be wearing them a lot more often."

She slid down the bed a little, rising to meet him as he crashed his lips down to her, her wings fanning out for a moment in pleasure as his did the same, and then folding back into the crevice alongside her spine.

A moment of contact was all it took for things to get passionate.

The kiss was a battle of tongue and willpower, with her finally relenting and giving Fang the dominance that he so often managed to demand from her. He was the only one that she would ever give into in such a way, and he was glad of that fact.

He crawled further forward, until she was lying flat across the double bed, her head lying against the pillow, and her knee resting against his hip on one side as he pressed her down into the mattress - his gentle grinding nothing if not a small indication of what was to come.

Her hands trailed from the bottom of his torso up, lifting his shirt as they journeyed - soon followed by her mouth, as she placed small, open-mouthed kisses all the way up to his neck, and slipped his shirt off. Their lips met again, more urgent than before - her fingers running through his feathers, and Fang pulled away first, more determined than ever to re-instate control of the situation.

Her neck was bare for him, and it took only a mere second for him to locate her sweet-spot; licking it gently, before biting down just hard enough to have her writhing beneath him, before smoothing the marks once more with his tongue. His mouth journeyed down, along her collarbone, and down to her cleavage. Leaving one final kiss there, Fang wriggled himself down so that he was in the perfect position to admire the way that her tank-top had ridden up, exposing her toned stomach.

He wasted no time in making use of this convenience, leaning forward once again the kiss up to the waistband of her shorts, and gradually pushing her shirt up as he did so. He was pleased to note, as his mouth stopped to concentrate on her belly button, but his hands continued, that she had gotten rid of her bra at some stage of the night - it would only make things easier for Fang.

Her shirt was removed moments later, joining his on the floor as his mouth met hers for a third time.

His mouth still joined to hers, his hand ran teasingly along her body; skimming past her breasts, and all the way down - making her shiver as he gently tugged on the waistband of her shorts, and then let them ping back. She wriggled a little, and Fang almost mistook it as an attempt for control, before realising that she was simply shifting so that her other leg lay in the same position as the first, knees squeezing against his hips as she writhed.

She was getting impatient, and as much as Fang loved to see her squirm, so was he, so he separated their mouths and calmed his gasping by kissing his way back down her body. Finally, he reached the waist-band of her shorts, and didn't even hesitate before slipping them down, and off.

Once again, she was exposed to him, and he was in a position where his boxers were uncomfortably tight.

Gently, he kissed the inside of her thigh, before switching to the other side, gradually moving upwards until he was finally face-to-face with her core. Allowing himself a small grin, he leant forward to gently tug on her clit with his teeth - his hands holding her hips to the bed, and her hands scrabbling at his own as she writhed beneath him.

Grinning again at her reaction, he licked and kissed the small nub before gently licking it, and beginning to move his tongue gradually downwards. Finally, his tongue sleeping deeper inside her, and she let out a small moan as he began to move it inside her, and one of his hands moved to the centre of her stomach to keep her pinned, whilst the other moved to play with her now vacant clit.

Only a few moments later, she climaxed, and he lapped up as much of her as he could - tasting her in his mouth, and loving every moment of it.

A few seconds later, she began to move again, her panting having slowed. Without caution at all, she removed his boxers. Finally freeing him, as he leapt out to greet her. She grinned a little, commenting that he was "as eager as ever", before moving so that her legs were on either side of his and gradually pushing him back into a sitting position.

He had no doubt that she could taste herself on his tongue, but she seemed to be paying it no mind as she ground her core against his leg - eliciting a moan from him. Both of their wings were spread as wide as the small space would allow now, flapping every once in a while in pure ecstasy.

"Max," He hissed as she pulled her mouth away from his, sucking gently on his pressure-point. "You're fucking killing me here."

She grinned into his mouth as she pulled him in for another open-mouthed kiss that left him gasping. Finally, having had enough, he roughly grabbed her hips and repositioned himself so that her next grind had him sliding straight into her. Both of them moaned together, Max's filled with a slight element of surprise that didn't seem to be changing the fact that she was loving every moment of this.

Kissing her again, he began to move inside her, and she moved with him - arching herself against him, as the two of them moved perfectly in time.

Ten minutes later, and the two of them were collapsing tiredly against her bed. Fang could see that Max was way on her way to sleep already, as he curved his body to fit around hers, pulling the covers out to protect her from the cold she had yet to notice.

"'Love you," She mumbled almost incoherently, and Fang couldn't help but smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Max. Now go to sleep, baby."

Only now did he notice the bags under her eyes, and a mental review showed that she'd been slipping a little lately when it came to noticing that Iggy and The Gasman were up to their old tricks again. Blowing lightly against the back of her neck in a way that he knew would help send her to sleep, Fang reminded himself not to bother her tomorrow night. As much fun as the nights in her room were, her health was more important.

After all, she was his soulmate, and it was his job to care for her.

He smiled slightly to himself as she pulled the covers a little tighter to her body subconsciously, and tucked them gently around her – careful not to wake her as his hand drifted from the blanket to her bare arm.

He traced the scars that lay there, each of them seeming to only add a little more to her dangerous beauty. He recalled the fights that they were from and frowned to himself, unable to stop himself from feeling a fierce protectiveness of the beautiful girl lying in his arms.

It was something that he'd always had to struggle with, but he knew better than to express it aloud. Max would _kill_ him.

Grinning slightly at the thought, he grabbed his sweatpants that he'd left in here last time and slipped them and his shirt back on, kicking all other remnants of their night under the bed before climbing back into bed with Max.

She instinctively cuddled closer to him, blinking her eyes open a little as she rolled over to lay her head on his chest and fell asleep again quickly.

_"Wow."_ Fang thought to himself. _"She really _is_ tired."_

Kissing her gently on the head, Fang pulled her a little closer before allowing himself to relax and be dragged into the realms of sleep.


	2. The Battle

"Shouldn't we wake Max up for lunch, Fang?" Nudge asked innocently, as the dark-haired mutant handed out the food that Iggy had prepared. Fang grinned slightly at her - her caring nature was a big part of the reason that everyone loved her, despite the incessant chatter.

"No. She hasn't been getting much rest. We should let her sleep." He answered, ruffling her hair as he walked past her. Of course, the younger three frowned at his statement and Ella wasn't far behind - her brow creasing, Fang sighed in response. It figured that they'd be concerned about their mother-figure and sister; he had to admit that he was a little surprised that Dr M didn't say anything, but she had a small smile on her face - watching Iggy as he worked.

Either she'd missed the conversation, or was choosing not to respond.

"Is she alright?" The Gasman asked, his brow furrowed as he failed to dig into his food with the usual excitement.

"She's fine. I'll go check on her and wake her soon." Fang responded, handing out the last of the food to the others (since himself and Iggy had eaten earlier) before heading upstairs to check on Max.

She was curled up on her side, still completely naked and breathing deeply. She looked a lot better than she had when she'd fallen asleep ten hours ago, that was for sure. Fang couldn't actually believe that she'd slept until mid-day - it was a miracle.

She was wrapped up in a tangle of blankets, and her blonde hair cascaded around her, a lot longer than she usually wore it. Fang had always loved it longer, and he was sure that secretly Max did, too, it just wasn't practical when they were on the run. Now, it was near mid-back, and a beautiful tangle of waves and curves. Her skin was lightly tanned from spending so much time in the Arizona sun, and her wings were a beautiful white, with patches of black, brown and tawny - folded loosely against her back.

Fang was torn out of his trance-like study of his mate when a large crash sounded downstairs; it was followed by roars of laughter, and Max stirred, finally waking up. Her toffee brown eyes blinked slowly open, and she rolled slightly onto her back, glancing around the room for a while before her eyes fell on the other occupant.

"Watching me sleep now? That's a bit stalkerish, Fang." She said softly, pushing herself up on her hands and thankful when the blanket didn't fall away to reveal her bare body.

Fang was grinning at her, and hopped on the end of the bed - crawling over to her to give her a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

"It's lunchtime. The kids were wondering where you were." He whispered against her lips, pulling her back in for another, shorter kiss.

"Lunchtime? Jesus, why did no-one wake me up?" She said suddenly, scrambling to grab her pyjamas so that she wouldn't look suspicious when she emerged from her room. She slipped them on quickly, before opening her bedroom door and heading out, Fang following closely behind her.

The Flock were still in the kitchen when Max emerged; pyjama-clad and with her hair freshly tied back in a tangled ponytail. Her eyes were still sleepy and she was moving a little slower than normal, but she seemed better-rested than she had been in a long while. The younger kids greeted her with enthusiasm, relieved to see their leader up and about, and Ella, Iggy and Dr M all supplied hugs.

"Everyone looking forward to school on Monday?" Dr M grinned. The seven teens and kids had been off school for a couple of weeks for the school holidays, but they were all due back on the following Monday. This would betheir second term and Page High School, and although Fang wasn't exactly looking forward to it, there was a few people that he wouldn't mind seeing again. Himself, Iggy and Max had actually surprised themselves by making a few friends.

Fang hadn't thought that Max would adjust so well to going back to school, considering just how much she'd hated it the first time, but she'd seemed to get a lot better with the whole situation as time progressed. Neither of them were completely comfortable with it still, of course, but they were a lot better than they first had been, that was for sure. It was certainly bearable, although sometimes only made so by the few friends that they'd aquired.

Fang kind of thought that some of the kids in their year at school thought that his and Max's relationship was weird, because they lived together or whatever. He also thought most of them were self-righteous assholes, so he didn't really pay it much attention.

Iggy placed Max's breakfast/lunch/whatever it was on the table, and mindless chatter broke out amungst The Flock.

It wasn't long before Nudge had an idea.

"We should all have a waterfight!" She cried. "There's hundreds of water guns and buckets and balloons and stuff in the garage - me and Ella found them when Magnolia hid in there."

There was a long pause, whilst all eyes turned to Max. She seemed to be thinking it through, and I knew she'd be taking into consideration the whole wings thing, and the fact that it was mid-summer and although the nights were blissfully cold, the days were almost painfully hot. Finally, she allowed a small smile and a nod as she finished the last of her food, and stood to dump the plate in the sink.

"Alright then." She said, which was met by cheers all around before she waved her hands for silence. "I expect you to wear shirts to cover your wings though. Only rule."

The kids paused, nodded, and then tore out of the kitchen. Dr M sighed, standing.

"Right. I'd best get back to work. Max, I trust that you can handle things here?" Max nodded, and Dr M kissed the top of her head, hugged Iggy, Ella and Fang and then headed out - leaving Max and Fang with three very excited kids, a semi-excited Iggy and Ella, over thirty water guns, three packets of baloons, thirteen buckets and a hose.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

"Okay. You have serious skills." Ella remarked, watching as Max skilfully twisted a few belts together to make multiple gun holsters for the two of them and Fang. "How the hell do you do that?"

"Itex taught us." Max shrugged, tucking some of her guns into her holsters and keeping two in her hands as the others followed suit. The Flock and Ella had chosen the teams, and somehow it had ended up as Max, Fang and Ella against everyone else. Fang wasn't sure how that was fair (although the Flock had reasoned that the dogs were on their side). Fang watched as she delicately folded the remaing holster onto Ella.

He would never understand how she could be so tough one second, and so gentle the next. Only Max could do that. Only Max. Ella shifted a little as she adjusted to the feel of the harness, and then they were raring to go. The three of them had been preparing with their allocated half of the equipment in the garage, whilst the others prepared in the shed. The back garden, woods, and pretty much anywhere that wasn't in the house was considered the battle field, and all of them were ready for battle.

Max wasn't surprise to be greeted with cold water to the face when they stepped outside; she'd been expecting it, and gave as good as she got - firing her guns before having even fully left the shed. Ella and Fang were flanking her, the two of them also prepared for the mass attack. They were outnumbered, but the kids were running around like loons, whereas team "Max" (Ella had decided that it was the most suitable name) were using strategy and tactics to the best of their ability.

Things were going smoothly for a while, although looking back Fang would never be able to tell when the idealistic, fun, waterfight turned into a fairly-serious, highly-concentrated battle for dominance. This always seemed to happen when the Flock played games lately. They'd start out in fun, and then gradually get more and more serious and competitive. Fang assumed that it was the lack of action that was effecting them in such ways, and decided that he'd best revert the game to just that: a _game_.

Grinning slightly to himself, he crept up behind Max. Although the creeping was unneccessary; Max heard, recognised _and_ dismissed his footsteps - remaining concentrated on Angel and The Gasman, who were currently attacking her. Finally deeming himself close enough, Fang grinned a little to himself, and tipped the largest bucket of water that he'd been able to find, straight over her head.

She shrieked, and all went silent for a moment.

The Flock all seemed to be taking into consideration a few things:

1) Up until this point, their leader could of been described as nothing more than "slightly damp". Team "Max's" plan had kept them all fairly dry, whilst the other team had suffered, but her efforts were now wasted. The cold water had covered every inch of her; plastering her longer than ever hair to her body and parts of her face in curls, and her clothes to her figure.

2) Attacking Max in such a way had never been a good, or clever idea; she was Queen of Revenge - and it was a fact that they all knew well.

and,

3) It was hilarious.

There was a brief pause, and then The Flock and Ella were all-but crying with laughter. Even Max permitted a small laugh as the teams turned on each other, and it became every kid for themselves. Attempts to team up were rebuffed when after a few minutes of "fighting" together, Nudge turned on Angel and The Gasman on Iggy.

The garden was suddenly a crazy and chaotic place filled with shrieking, laughter and water everywhere; and in the midst of it, Max was seeking revenge.

Having coated Max in the water from the bucket, Fang had retrieved his guns and set about attacking Ella - who had fought back with as much enthusiasm. Upon seeing Max heading towards them, guns at the ready, however, she quickly decided that her future in the fight was best preserved by turning on Iggy - who had been conveniently stood behind her.

Fang was on his own, and the look on Max's face was enough to have him running away as fast as his legs could carry him.

In a straight-out sprint, Fang could beat Max easily. Whilst dodging other people, objects and the occasional tree, he didn't stand a chance. He did the only logical thing left to do, and bolted out of the side gate and onto the front street.

The sound of the gate slamming open seemed to grab the attention of the neighbours who had been sunbathing or gardening in their front gardens, and they all seemed to be surprised to find a teenage guy running (at a speed that looked full-out to them, but Fang had slowed for their benefit), chased by a teenage girl. Both of them were dripping wet, and laughing as they ran down the middle of the deserted road; Fang's attempts still weren't good enough, and Max launched herself onto his back - breaking about ten balloons at once, and releasing a tirade of water over Fang's head.

Still laughing slightly despite himself, Fang waited patiently for Max to run her ammo out (since he'd already run his out in the main part of the fight) before moving swiftly and in a manner that had her swinging round from his back, in order to be caught in his arms. After a moment where the two of them simply stood there, Fang let Max place her feet on the floor, and leant down to kiss her gently before taking off running again. Laughing, she chased him back into the garden, and after a brief go-at-it with each other again, they ended up teaming up against the rest of their extended family.

* * *

"Are you really looking forward to school again?" Iggy asked. The four eldest of the group were lounging in the front room, Max and Fang having put the younger members of the Flock to sleep. Him and Ella were occupying an armchair each; Iggy's long limbs sprawled around, whilst Ella was curled up; Max and Fang had opted to curl up together on the ironically named love seat. "I guess I am. I mean, it'll be cool to see all my friends again, and stuff, but being stuck in there sucks sometimes. You know?"

"Hmm..." Max agreed, she had just about drifted to sleep in Fang's arms, telling him that even her ten hour sleep-a-thon hadn't revitalised her properly. He was running a hand through her hair gently, helping to lull her into dreamland.

"I reckon that at least half of the school reckons we're freaks." Iggy said gently, but his voice wasn't bitter, and he was smiling as he said it.

"We are freaks." Max murmured, her eyes remaining closed as she snuggled a little further into Fang. Ella was watching the two of them with a small smile on her face as Fang tried his best to soothe Max completely into sleep, and she tried her best to fight it - it seemed that Fang was winning. Her voice, unlike Iggy's, held a hint of bitterness that the other three picked up on; Fang frowned to himself as he watched her, and Ella and Iggy mirrored his action. It was too late to question her on that little fact, however, as she had already drifted into a sleep that was deeper than usual, and allowed them to talk quietly without waking her.

"What is it about herself that she hates so much?" Ella whispered sadly, staring at her sleeping sister. Fang could see that it hurt her to hear Max talk like that, and had to admit that it hurted him a little, too.

"She can't help it." Iggy said, surprising the other two when he was the first to talk. "Angel and I were talking about it once, back in the E-shaped house in the mountains. Angel said that she doesn't even realize that she's doing it. She spent so long listening to people telling her that she's worthless she can't really help but believe it, even if it is just a little."

There was a long pause as everyone in the room digested this information, staring at Max as if she would confirm it - her only response was to stir gently and turn her face into Fang's chest.

"What was it like?" Ella asked hesitantly. "At the school?"

"It was hell." Fang answered simply, looking down at the beautiful woman in his arms in the vain hope that seeing her there would help fight off the memories that came flooding to mind.

"Okay, since that probably won't give you an incication, think of it like this." Iggy said, leaning forward in his chair and managing to locate Ella's face. "The experiment that caused me to lose my sight? That was one of the kinder ones. I had it worse than the younger three, Fang had it worse than me, and although Max has never told us what we went through, Jeb made it pretty clear that what she went through was even worse. Of the few things that he told us, he said that they operated on her numerous times without any drugs other than one to paralyse her. She was awake for all of it, and could feel all of it, but could do nothing. She was helpless."

"I officially have a new definition of hell." Was all that Ella could bring herself to say.


	3. Camping

**IMPORTANT A/N**

Okay, so I hope that got your attention :) Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm planning to use this story to re-do a few of the rather... overused plots in my own way, so I hope that it doesn't put any of you off! I guess that you're just going to have to trust me a little, especially in the fact that I won't fall into the same cliche traps etc.

Got any concerns? Don't be afraid to let me know! (As long as they're not blatant flames, please).

Lemon in this one, but I'm not very happy with it, so I'll apologize for suckiness, but it is three AM here XD

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

"Max?" Angel asked, blinking innocently up at her leader who, at that time, was trying desperately to keep her mind off her escapades with Fang the night before - for fear of scarring the now eight-year-old for the rest of her life.

"What's up, honey?" Max asked, scooping Angel into her lap despite the fact that she was probably now a little big for it. The young girl wriggled closer to her, and Max realised her mistake seconds too late as her surrogate daughter released the devastating weapon that was bambi eyes.

"Can we go camping?" She asked curiously. "I know Mom's working late tonight, but I was thinking that you could call her and we'll pack all the stuff. Because, as much as I like living in... y'know, a _house_, I kinda miss sleeping outdoors. And it's the last weekend before school and all, so I thought that it would be-"

"Angel," Max cut the young girl off, laughing. "Alright. Camping; sounds great. I'll phone Mom in a moment. When did you turn into Nudge?"

The young girl grinned, not even bothering to answer the question as she squealed and disappeared into the depths of the house - shouting all the way. Moments later, hands found their way onto Max's shoulders; rubbing gently and quickly causing the tension there to dissipate.

"Camping, huh?" Fang asked, breath tickling her ear as he moved to kiss her neck – nipping it gently with his teeth immediately afterwards and causing her to shiver. "May I ask why you agreed?"

"Think it through." Max said, shifting in the armchair to sit on the arm, leaning over the back to be a little closer to the dark mutant bird-kid. "The number of tents means that Mom's not going to have any choice but let us share, and if we position it in just the right place…"

She trailed off as Fang grinned, leaning over to kiss her over the back of the chair. The kiss, unlike many that the commonly shared whilst alone, was not full of passion or lust – but simply a loving kiss that made Max's sock-clad toes curl in contentment.

Regretfully, she pulled away, Fang catching her mouth with her own again as she mumbled around his kisses that she needed to call her Mom; giggling all the way despite herself.

Finally, they broke apart a little regretfully and Max managed to track the phone down – grateful to find that, although the back had been removed and refused to go back on (which, considering that she'd found it Iggy's and The Gasman's rooms was a little worrying), it seemed to be working just fine.

Ten minutes, and a reluctant mother later, and Max was announcing to the kids that they had to pack their stuff.

* * *

Max carefully gauged the distance between hers and Fang's tent and the others; she'd told her mother convincingly that the two of them had been fighting earlier, and so had set the tent further away so that they could sort it out without the kids overhearing them after they'd retreated to their tents. She'd agreed surprisingly easily, making Max a little cautious, but so far everything had gone to plan.

"Max?" Nudge asked unsurely, holding up a pole and regarding the structure that was supposed to be the tent that the girls would be sharing for the night. As it was, she seemed to have four of the poles holding up the side, and the rest of the tent was just kind of… flopping.

Not exactly a success.

Grinning, Max and Fang stepped in and had the tent righted in a matter of minutes. The girls headed inside almost immediately – since they'd _forgotten_ to put their tent up until nearly two in the morning, and Max and Fang moved to take down the camp fire.

Max could feel excitement bubbling up inside her at the prospect of what was coming, especially thanks to the looks that Fang was shooting at her as they made the last few rounds – checking that everyone was asleep.

Finally, they were home free, and Fang couldn't seem to wait for the tent.

He grabbed her waist as they headed away from the girls tent, spinning her into his chest and kissing her deeply. She giggled, somehow managing to walk backwards without tripping as they slowly moved forwards, towards the tent that was waiting for them.

Valencia had been in to hang a small flashlight – which was surprisingly bright – from a hook in the top of the small tent whilst the young couple had been focused on getting the kids to bed, and it made things a whole lot easier. Fang's hands slipped underneath her hoodie and shirt as they approached the tent, and Max laughingly slapped them away, taking one in her own and teasingly leading him into the tent.

Chuckling a little to himself, Fang quickly followed her, crawling over her and kissing her gently. For a second things were placid and gentle, and then Fang's hands were sliding up her sides, taking her hoodie and shirt with them in one long sweep. The cold air bit Max's skin, and she shivered.

"You cold?" Fang pulled away to ask, as caring as always.

"A little," Max admitted, grinning devishly, pulling his head down to her own as she continued – biting the lobe of his ear gently. "On the plus side, I have you to keep me warm."

He grinned, kissing her deeper this time as his shirt was tossed to the side and their jeans slid off in unison. Giggling a little to herself, Max rolled them over – pinning Fang to the tent floor in just her underwear as her wings flared; silhouetting her against the backlight of the torch.

Fang grinned, running his hands down her sides as she ran her hails down his chest, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she bent over to kiss a trail down his stomach and to the waistband of his boxers, slipping them down over his hips and casually throwing them into the corner of the tent.

He groaned, lengthening against her leg as she ran a hand over his hardened member. Casually letting her hand wrap around it, a casual flick of her wrist had him fully prepared as she leant down once more – this time her mouth enveloping his penis, beginning to move as her mutant boyfriend writhed beneath her. Humming was what sent him over the edge in the end – and he came in her mouth, which she swallowed down without trouble, leaning over to give him an open-mouthed kiss that left him quivering.

Recovering quickly, Fang quickly flipped them over, doing away with Max's underwear in a few practiced movements and causing Max to stifle a groan against his neck as he kissed _her_ neck and gently rubbed her clit with one hand; the other pinning her hips to the floor as she arched into him. As her muscles tensed beneath him, he moved his mouth to her clit, determined to leave no mess when she came.

He was successful, swallowing it down and leaving her breathless at the same time.

Grinning he moved back up to her – kissing her deeply as she arched up, grinding up to him. He groaned into her mouth and she grinned as his wings involuntarily spread – narrowly avoiding getting tangled in his discarded jeans. Giggling, Max rolled onto her side to quickly move them out of the way, and Fang surprised her by thrusting into her as she rolled back over – hitting a spot deep inside her that nearly had her unravelling right away.

She bit her lip to suppress a deep moan, tasting blood. Grinning, and still thrusting inside her, Fang bent down and sucked it; which, surprisingly, turned Max on even further.

Finally, the two of them were spent, and Fang collapsed onto Max, rolling off her seconds later as they lazily dressed each other for bed – a process which was made a lot longer by lazing wandering hands and mouths.

Finally, the two of them unzipped the double sleeping bag and slid inside, curling up together.

Smiling, Max lazily ran her hand over Fang's chest as she curled into his side – as he kissed her head gently.

"Fang?" She mumbled, glancing up at him through her eyelashes.

"Yeah?" He muttered back, running a hand through her hair.

"You promise that you'll always love me?" She asked, turning her face away to hide her blush. Frowning, Fang gently tipped her chin up to look her in the eye.

"Of course I'll always love you. No matter what." He promised, his eyes showing nothing but sincerity. Max nodded, reaching up to turn the torch off, but as Fang pulled her closer, he could have almost sworn that he felt a tear fall from her eye and onto her shirt.


	4. First Day of School

**Chapter Four**

"We're all going to school today, school today, school today..." Angel sang, skipping around the kitchen and occassionaly taking bites out of her jam-on-toast; Max watched her as she span around in circles, her groggy head spinning with the motion.

"Maybe you should stop watching," Fang laughed, squeezing his arm around her shoulders. She nodded complacently, leaning back against his side and curling up against him as best as the kitchen chairs would allow. He rubbed her shoulder gently, but nudged her elbow every once in a while to keep her from falling asleep again; she appreciated the gesture, but part of her just wanted him to let her sleep. Although the fact that Nudge, Angel and Ella were so chipper might have contributed to everything feeling ten times worse than it actually was. "Or just go back to bed."

"You're just saying that because you know that Mom wouldn't want me staying off alone, and she'd let you stay off with me." Max grummbled, wriggling even closer and revelling in the warmth of him.

"You caught me," He cuckled. "But is there really any harm in the two of us staying off together?"

The second part was whispered into her ear, his teeth nipping the lobe gently. She shivered in desire despite her tiredness, and found herself pulling her body even closer to him, before realising that they were in full view of the flock and smacking him upside the head. He laughed a little, sqeezing her waist gently.

"This is your fault," She grumbled quietly. "If you hadn't kept me up so late last night..."

"Tell me you didn't enjoy it." Fang grinned, seemingly surprisingly chipper and talkative today.

"As if," She groaned, rolling her tired eyes. "We could have, however, timed it a little better than the night before our first day at school. You know how I get grumpy when I'm tired. And my wings cramp."

"I'm sorry." Fang seemed sincere, brushing her hair back off her face and kissing my temple gently. "How about this? If your wings cramp, I'll massage them for you."

"Where? It might look a little strange in the middle of the school cafeteria, Fang," Max sighed in response, before standing and ushering the kids out of their seats. "Alright, guys, time to head out."

Angel squealed in apparent excitement, and grabbed her pink backpack before scooping Total up to say a quick goodbye. Nudge and Ella both darted out into the hallway, presumably to check their hair and make-up was perfect one more time (causing Max to inwardly thank God that Angel was still a little young for that). Iggy shoved another slice of toast in his mouth, and Gazzy grabbed two off the table - claiming that him and his partner in crime would share them on the bus.

Like nice, normal kids, of course.

Fang laughed, presumably at the look on Max's face and the young boy's actions, and nudged her forwards, kissing her neck gently. She shivered again, and nudged him in the ribs - sending him a warning look as the two of them followed the others out and towards the bus stop. He chuckled a little, raising his hands in mock surrended before entwining their fingers and tugging her forwards; towards the stop that the bus was currently pulling into.

As usual, Max couldn't help but feel a little dissapointed that they hadn't missed the bus; it was something that, unlike other normal kids, her and Fang normally aimed for.

After all, the second best way to get to school was definately by means of flying.

Sighing to herself, Max followed the others into the bus, relieved to see that - as always - the others had saved the double seat at the back for her and Fang. That, at least, had gone to plan. Kerry, one of the few friends that Max, Fang and Iggy had somehow managed to make, grinned at them as Fang and Max slid into their normal seats, opposite her, and Iggy slid into the one in front; allowing Max to notice for the first time that two unfamiliar faces had invaded their little area. Frowning, Max looked pointedly at Kerry, who seemed to remember suddenly that she hadn't introduced her new friends.

"Max, Nick, James; this is-"

"Byron, and this is my twin brother, Bryce." One of the new guys, the one sitting in the window-seat next to Kerry, interrupted with a friendly smile, leaning over to shake Max's hand. Fang got there first, and Max found herself wondering what his problem was as she offered a small smile of apology and briefly leant over to shake his hand. She shot Fang a glare, which quickly melted as he grinned at her and nudged her leg with his foot.

Bryce waved from his seat next to Iggy, clearly the more reserved of the two twins.

"So, I hear that you and James are twins, too, Max." Byron said conversationally, pulling Max from her silent conversation with Fang, which she was admittedly a little dissapointed with. Still, she forced a friendly smile onto her face and nodded, although not particularly enthusiastically. "That's cool. Wierd that you look so different."

"I guess; but I'd kind of hoped that we would, being different genders and all."

Byron blushed a little, and Fang watched cooly over Max's head as Byron fumbled for a response, thankful when he noted that Max had already lost interest, turning back to snuggle into his side. Kerry said something to Byron, and the awkward moment passed - leaving Max and Fang back in their own little world. Despite Max's earlier warnings, Fang was getting a little... friskier than the two of them usually allowed in public; kissing her neck and whispering things that weren't exactly PG-13 into her ear. She squirmed a little, but she was grinning as she did - leaning in to kiss him, breaking away when things threatened to get a little hot for the school bus.

"Stop it!" She laughed, smacking his chest, but pecking his lips gently regardless, before hissing, "You're going to make school even more torturous than normal if you carry on!"

"Is that possible?" Fang laughed.

Max grinned, cuddling back into him and closing her eyes, almost wishing that she could just... Fang nudged her elbow again.

Damn it; he knew her too well.

* * *

"That Byron kid is really starting to piss me off," Fang said tersely, slumping onto the ground next to Max, his backpack haphazzardly slung onto the floor. She nodded her agreement. He'd been following the two of them around all day, insistantly trying to start conversations where the two mutants were obviously not interested.

"Bryce seems alright, though," Iggy offered, leaning back against the trunk of a large tree. Max nodded, and Fang stiffened next to her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer as the two guys in question headed over, accompanied by Kerry (whose incessant flirting throughout the day was making Max like her less and less) and Harriet, who had clung to her dignity, making Max like her a little more.

Fang groaned under her breath, and Max just bit back a laugh as the four of them plopped down, forming a little circle.

"So," Byron said conversationally, and Max could almost hear Fang thinking to himself _"Oh, God, here we go again."_

She had to admit that she was thinking it, too.

"Max, Fang, how long have you two been together?" The question was met with silence. Max blinked. Fang blinked. Iggy laughed.

"Practically since they were kids." He laughed, and then corrected himself when Max smacked him upside the head. "Okay, so they didn't actually get together until... two and a half years ago? But everyone knew it was coming."

Bryce chuckled a little, and Kerry rolled her eyes, moving a little closer to an oblivious-looking Byron as she did so.

"That's cool." Byron said, leaning back on his hands. "So you're pretty close, right? You've never fancied... seeing other people?"

_So that's where this is going._ Fang thought to himself with a frown, glaring across at Byron. _He's into Max, and is trying to gauge whether the two of us are likely to break-up. Jackass._

"No." Max replied curtly, sending a glare of his own. Byron held his hands up in the universal signal for surrender.

"Hey," Kerry sighed, instantly jumping in to defend him even as Harriet and Bryce rolled their eyes. "There's no need to be rude - he was just asking."

"Whatever." Byron said flippantly, shrugging as Max fidgeted uncomfortably next to Fang. The two of them exchanged a look, and his dark eyes reassured her as he offered her a small half-smile. She didn't need protecting, not by any means, but it was still nice to know that there was someone there both capable and happy to do just that... even if it was just from hormonal teenage boys.

Max hesitated, before announcing that she had to go to her locker, and Fang wordlessly stood to join her. Harriet and Iggy raised their eyebrows in unison, but neither of them commented as the young couple headed away from the group and towards the safety of the vacated school corridors. The heat meant that they didn't come across a single person as they wound their way deeper and deeper into the maze of school corridors.

Eventually, Fang found an isolated - and empty - classroom and led Max in. She grinned at him, dropping her bag on the floor and kicking the door shut behind her, thankful for the black-out blinds that were part of the school's equipment for watching documentaries in class on a summer's day.

"Now, Fang," She said, raising an eyebrow and feigning innocence. "Why could you possibly have dragged me into this large classroom? Especially after dragging me this far into the school...?"

"To do this," He replied huskily, winding his arms around her and crashing his lips down to meet hers. She responded eagerly, her hands tangling into his hair as he lifted her onto a desk, her legs wrapping around his waist as their tongues battled for dominance.

After a long while, they finally broke apart, panting, and Fang grinned devishly at her.

"Just wait until I get you home."

* * *

"Fang!" Max hissed, but she was giggling despite herself as Nudge and Iggy rolled their eyes in unison on the seats next to the love-sick couple. The Flock had boarded the school bus headed for home together, alongside Ella, but Max and Fang had been met with excuses from all of them as to why they wouldn't be coming home. She'd raised an eyebrow, and had been about to object before realising that it meant that her and Fang would have the house to themselves until her mother returned from work at gone seven.

It was the perfect opportunity for them to have some... fun.

And by the looks of things, Fang was eager to start. Harriet had commented earlier in the day, in a friendly manner, that when the flock had first started at the school that they were currently attending it had been hard to tell that they were dating. Now, it was a job all on its own for Max to try and keep Fang at bay most of the time. Horny teenage boy.

"People are staring," She muttered to him as he kissed her neck again. He chuckled loudly, and Max couldn't help but wonder how much of this was for the benefit of Byron, who was sat across the isle, in the sight behind Nudge and Iggy - giving him a fantastic view of the two of them.

Not that she really minded.

The sooner that he backed off the better.

"They're just jealous that they don't have a beautiful girl like you," Fang muttered back with a smile, but kissed her lips and backed off a little despite his words.

Finally, their stop came and the two of them piled off after saying quick goodbyes to their friends and the flock, and quickly made their way home, hardly making it inside their house before they were dumping their jackets and bags and kissing furiously.

They made it up the stairs, nearly tripping and falling down them a few times in their excitement, before finally reaching the landing at the top of them. Max began to lead Fang to her room, since it had the biggest room, but he shook his head and nodded to the bathroom as a smile crossed his face.

"Not yet," He told her, walking her backwards as he peppered her face with kisses, her stomach clenching with the sensation and the huskiness to his voice. "I want to try something first."

His face gave no indication as to just what this mysterious "something" that he wanted to try was, but she trusted him and let him lead her forwards and lock the door to the master bathroom behind them, just in case. His shirt was off in a matter of seconds, and it was only a few more before the pile of clothes grew larger.

"Do you trust me?" Fang gasped against her neck, trying to ignore the skillful way that her hands were teasing him.

"Always." She whispered, biting back a squeal of surprise when Fang scooped her up and turned the shower on, stepping in with her in tow. For a second, they simply kissed sweetly, and then Fang got to business, removing the shower head from its holder and motioning for her to join him on the floor. Raising an eyebrow, she slowly did as he had asked, and he spun her around so that she was sat between his legs, his hardness pressing against her back as one of his hands spread her legs and the other deftly manouvered the shower head.

Before she had time to puzzle through what was happening, the spray was turned on the sensitive area of flesh between her legs, and Fang grinned into her neck as she let out a yelp of surprise and excitement. The powerful jets of the water were igniting sensations in her that she'd never felt before, and she could fell Fang growing as she writhed against him, the water beating mercilessly against her clit as her muscles began to tense.

Just as she was about to orgasm, Fang slid two fingers into her and her muscles clenched around him instinctively, the sensation sending him over the edge.

Panting slightly after her release, Max let herself rest weakly back against Fang's chest as he chuckled against her skin, stretching to place the shower head back to its rightful place.

"Holy hell," She gasped eventually. "Where on earth did you learn that?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," He laughed as she fought free of his arms, spinning around and grinning at him as her knees slid to either side of him and she ground against him, his member pulsing against her.

She grinned devishly, kissing him deeply and pressing him back against the wall as he panted, grinding playfully into him until his breathing became unsteady, and only then sliding on to him, the sensation itself as she lowered herself toturously slow onto him almost making him lose it completely. Finally they were moving together, their limbs tangling, lips meeting in hot, passionate kisses as the shower reigned down on them.

This, Max thought idly, was where she had always longed to be.


End file.
